La escena en la que tú estabas
by Azalea2
Summary: Rukawa reflexiona sobre los aspectos de su acabada relación con Sendoh... (Songfic/Yaoi)


La escena en la que tú estabas  
  
Songfic basado en la canción "Kimi ga ita scene"  
  
Por: azalea2cl@yahoo.com  
  
Eien no imi wa mada wakaranai kedo  
  
Omoide ni kawaru toki nani ka ga hajimaru yo  
  
(A pesar de que aun no entiendo el significado de la palabra "eternidad"  
  
Algo antiguo renace cuando me pongo a recordar.)  
  
Siempre creí que lo nuestro duraría por toda la eternidad. Creí que tú también lo querías. Al menos eso me dijiste. Pero resultó que tu "eternidad" duró mucho menos que la mía. Irónico, ¿no? Una simple palabra y ni uno de los dos no supimos interpretarla bien.  
  
¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenuo? Siempre creí todo lo que me decías con esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me conquistó, esa sonrisa que nos acompañó en todas nuestras noches, esa sonrisa de la que me enamoré.  
  
Desde que te fuiste, decidí seguir con mi vida, pero conservo esos recuerdos como mi más grande tesoro.  
  
Ima demo toki doki kimi no yume wo miru  
  
Odayaka na hoshi no furu yoru ni  
  
(Incluso ahora, sueño contigo a veces  
  
En noches llenas de pacíficas estrellas.)  
  
Supongo que debería odiarte por lo que me hiciste, Akira. Me prometiste el cielo, pero sólo me lo mostraste. Juraste amarme para siempre, pero sólo lo hiciste por tres meses. Sin embargo, yo te amé. Y mucho. Quizá aun te amo; eso explicaría que aun sueño con que vuelves a mi lado, y juntos disturbamos las tranquilas y frías noches de invierno.  
  
Furimuita kimi wa nani ka iikakete  
  
Sono kage wo asa no hikari keshiteiku  
  
Zutto issho ni itai yo to iemosezu  
  
(Te volteas y estás a punto de decir algo  
  
A la mañana desaparecen las sombras aquellas.  
  
Ni siquiera pude decir, "Quiero estar contigo para siempre"  
  
En silencio me quedé, mirando al suelo, callando y temblando.)  
  
Aun recuerdo nuestra despedida. Te acompañé al aeropuerto ese domingo.  
  
Llovía. Y así como las gotas de agua caían, así quería yo que mis lágrimas cayeran. Pero te había prometido no llorar ni estar triste ese día. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué cumplí mis promesas, cuando tú nunca lo hiciste. Quizá aun tenía la esperanza que te arrepintieras a última hora, que dijeras que no ibas a marcharte a EE.UU, que dijeras... que te ibas a quedar aquí, conmigo. Lo esperé incluso hasta cuando desapareciste tras la puerta de acceso al avión.  
  
Cuando te despediste de mí, tu sonrisa había desaparecido. Es la única vez que recuerdo que no te vi sonriendo. Jamás dijiste "adiós" ni ninguna palabra de despedida, sino que me hablabas como si al día siguiente volvieses a verme.  
  
Cuando estabas por desaparecer tras la puerta, te volteaste y me gritaste "¡Kaede!"  
  
Mi corazón latía a más no poder. Era ahora o nunca. "¿Sí?"  
  
"Yo... yo... te llamaré."  
  
No creo que eso haya sido lo que querías decirme. No es como tú. Pero tampoco lo es que no le sonrías a una chica cuando te coquetea. Siempre hacías eso, incluso estando conmigo. Y no recuerdo a cuántas conté ese día sin que les hicieras el menor caso.  
  
A pesar de que no lo dijeras, sé que estabas triste, pero nuestra promesa te impedía demostrarlo.  
  
Debí haberte detenido. Debí haber impedido que te fueras. Debí haberte repetido que quería estar contigo para siempre, pero no atiné a nada. Sólo a despedirme mientras una lágrima corría por mi mejilla.  
  
Kisetsu wa megutte me ni utsuru sora wa  
  
Kinou yori mabushii mieta yo  
  
Kimi ga ita shiin ippo fumidashite  
  
Arukidasu mou furikaeri wa shinai  
  
(Los meses llegan y se van, se refleja en mis ojos  
  
Ese cielo que está brillando hoy más que ayer.  
  
Y de la escena en la que tú estabas, hoy me alejo,  
  
Siempre camino hacia delante y sin mirar atrás.)  
  
Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo, las clases empezaron. Porque después de todo sólo eres tú el que va a la universidad; yo sigo en preparatoria.  
  
Seguí adelante. Ya no te recuerdo con tristeza, aun cuando nunca más supe de ti, sino con alegría. Después de todo, uno no se enamora todos los días.  
  
Siempre quise llamarte, pero mi orgullo me lo impidió. Quedaste de llamar, y esperé a que cumplieras. Mis esperanzas nunca murieron, pero día a día olvidaba un poco de aquel dolor. Hasta que llegó ese día. El día en que me resigné, el día en que noté que te había olvidado. No fue fácil, ¿quién podría olvidar a Akira Sendoh tan fácilmente?  
  
Ya no te extraño, no demasiado, pero acepto que me hiciste cambiar mucho. Me hiciste vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Admito que nunca había encontrado el cielo tan azul, el sol tan cálido y la primavera tan fresca. Y me apliqué una nueva regla: en vez de "Sólo el basketball importa", ahora es "Jamás te arrepientas del pasado." Hay que mirar al futuro; nunca sabes lo que el destino te espera. Aprendí esa lección de la forma más dolorosa. Si te lamentas del pasado no tendrás tiempo de fijarte en el presente.  
  
Ashita e to tsuzuku michi wa tooku temu  
  
Atatakai kaze ga soko ni wa fuiteiru  
  
(Y los caminos conducen a un futuro lejano y mejor,  
  
los cálidos vientos soplarán ahí.)  
  
Tú elegiste olvidarme, así también lo hice yo, sólo que no me dejaste más opción. Pero no te lo reprocho. Así me hiciste avanzar.  
  
Ya se siente el verano llegando. Un nuevo campeonato se acerca.  
  
No tengo amigos cercanos, pero hablo mucho más que antes. Tal vez te estoy imitando en cierta forma, pero me gusta. Nunca había pensado en las cosas de las que me perdía en mi aislamiento. Supongo que te lo debo.  
  
Así como tú me enseñaste cosas, espero que tú también hayas aprendido de mí. No, esa es mala idea. Tu grata personalidad se arruinaría si te volvieras como yo. Al menos como el yo que tú conociste, porque sé que he cambiado mucho, pero para bien.  
  
"¿Rukawa?" Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
Sakuragi le sonrió. "Vamos, es hora del entrenamiento."  
  
Rukawa se levantó y se fue con Sakuragi, sonriéndole también.  
  
Sayonara no kizu ni mune wa itamu kedo  
  
(A pesar de que mi corazón duele desde la herida de la despedida)  
  
Hasta el año pasado, jamás me habría imaginado siendo amigo de Hanamichi. Y me perdía de una persona en verdad extraordinaria. A pesar de sus defectos, en los que únicamente me fijaba, es un hombre alegre, divertido y por sobre todo, tierno. Se parece bastante a ti, sólo que a su manera.  
  
Atareshii deai wo ima wa shinijiteitai  
  
(Ahora quiero creer en un nuevo encuentro.)  
  
Parece que me he enamorado de nuevo.  
  
1 FIN  
  
  
  
Nota:  
  
1. - "Kimi ga Ita Scene" es el character song book de Touya, de Card Captor Sakura. 


End file.
